


Dramatically

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [157]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes didn't want to be a fifth wheel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dramatically

“Not tonight, I have a headache.” Hobbie glared at Wes and put the wet cloth back over his forehead.

Wes sighed dramatically, slapping a hand to his chest, “You wound me, and for some reason hearing you make that excuse makes me feel weird.” He brightened again, poking Hobbie in the shoulder, “Come on Hobbie, it’ll be fun and you may help your headache go away. Or better yet, you could go see a med-droid and have the headache go away before coming out with me.”

Hobbie sighed, closing his eyes for several seconds, “I don’t know.”

“Please? A real friend wouldn’t leave me all alone with Wedge and Tycho. They both have dates to this concert and I’ll just be a fifth wheel. Plus, you like this kind of music, don’t you?”

Hobbie nodded slowly, “I do, and I know how much it sucks to be a fifth wheel, but wouldn’t this mean that I was your date? Wes, you are my best friend and all, but I really don’t see us having a future together so I can’t date you.”

Wes pouted, “Spoilsport. Just say you’ll come to the concert with me and I’ll forgive your lack of confidence in our relationship.”

That made Hobbie laugh, “Alright, I’ll go see a med-droid and if my headache goes away I guess I’ll go to the concert with you tonight.”


End file.
